Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C.
Phineas and Ferb go in search of a caveman while Candace attends Stacy's costume party. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz wants to get rid of sandwich costumes. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are watching an interesting program on their television called "Cavemen" causing them to eventually decide to find a caveman in the Danville Glacier while Candace is upstairs trying to find something to wear for Stacy's costume party. Candace gets a call from Jeremy and he says he is going as a caveman which causes Candace to go as a cavewoman. As Phineas and Ferb gather supplies for caveman hunting, their parents leave for the Historically Relevant Botanical Gardens and Perry heads to his lair. Stacy asks Candace to make a sandwich platter and goes off to do that while Phineas and Ferb head to the Danville Glacier. Agent P uses a card to pick the lock of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's door and ends up getting stuck in one of his traps while Dr. Doofenshmirtz rants about his scheme to rid the Tri-State Area of one of his biggest pet peeves, people who dress as sandwiches to advertise restaurants. Phineas and Ferb are shown bringing home their newly found caveman, Conk. Dr. Doofenshmirtz flies off in his new invention and Agent P breaks free and flies off after him. Conk's hunger forces Phineas and Ferb to go wrangle up some snacks for him but while they are gone he notices Candace with her platter of sandwiches and runs off after her. Candace sees him and thinks he is Jeremy. She introduces him as Jeremy at the party so everyone believes the same. Candace then gets a call from Jeremy and realizes that this caveman is in fact not Jeremy. She calls her parents about it while being carried by Conk and her parents of course don't believe her. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is out using his invention to remove the sandwich costumes but Perry comes along to stop him, while Phineas and Ferb find Conk and take him away from the party. Perry knocks the half-eaten sandwich suit out of the mouth of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Sandwich Suit Remove-inator, as well as Dr. Doofenshmirtz as Phineas and Ferb feed Conk sandwiches. Dr. Doofenshmirtz then crashes the Remove-inator into the Danville Glacier and parachutes away. He emerges from bushes in the sandwich suit. Conk is still hungry and begins charging the giant sandwich. Songs *''Sandwich Town Jingle'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry scuttles up a storm drain and pops out in mid-dressing of a magpie costume, then walks onto a power line scaring off some magpies, and hops into an emergency phone on the phone line pole, ending up falling from the ceiling of his lair landing into his chair. I know what we're going to do today! Memorable Quotes Background Information * 33rd episode produced. 29th episode aired, first broadcast on June 7, 2008. * Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford don't appear in the episode. * The episode is called Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C. but Phineas comments on how Conk hadn't eaten in 28,000 years. (Technically, it has been 29,000 years since Conk was frozen.) * The host from Super American Pop Teen Idol Star is seen on the show that Phineas and Ferb were watching in the beggining of the episode. Continuity * During the party, a few of the guests have costumes that reference other episodes: **A Ba-dink-a-dink from Toy to the World **The new Har D Har Toy Company uniform from Toy to the World **A Trojan soldier's uniform from I Scream, You Scream **Count Dracula from One Good Scare Ought to Do It! and The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein **A Racer from The Fast and the Phineas **An Employee from Are You My Mummy? Allusions *'The Flintstones': Candace's "cavegirl" costume is reminiscent of Pebbles Flintstone. Similarly, Jeremy's "caveman" costume might also be meant to resemble Bamm-Bamm Rubble. Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm become lovers in their own show, marry in I Yabba-Dabba Do!, and welcome twins in Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby. Candace envisions herself as a mother of two after she marries Jeremy. *'Dave the Barbarian': Candace's costume also resembles Fang from the other Disney show, Dave the Barbarian. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Mann as Carl *John DiMaggio as Conk * Additional voices by: Jeff Bennett, Dee Bradly Baker, John DiMaggio, Bobby Gaylor, Maulik Pancholy, April Winchell :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Episodes Category:Articles under Construction Category:Season 1 episodesÞ